This disclosure relates to a device for use in a microwave oven for preparing expandable products. In particular, the disclosure is concerned with a device for preparing beverages such as cappuccino, café con latte, espresso, tea and other beverages. Some of these beverages may or may not include milk or dairy containing products. In other forms, the device can be used for injecting the essences of flavors into liquids in the form of flavored yogurts, flavored fruit juices, hot chocolate and similar products. Other expandable products can be processed and treated in the microwave oven.
It is desirable to provide a device as to a method which consumers can use for preparation of products which can include meals, drinks, and other products.